Labor Days
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: Road to Ninja Universe. "I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" Ah, the wonders of child birth.


**A/N: I love the Road to Ninja universe so much. It has revived my inner SasuSaku fangirl...and Sasuke fangirl. SERIOUSLY. HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE PLAYBOY SASUKE. TELL ME. *Ahem* Moving on... I wasn't sure of how to portray Naruto or Kakashi so they sorta have the same personalities. Sasuke=Playboy/Calm, cool, and collected Sasuke, and Sakura=Tougher bad asser version of Sakura (I guess sorta like Inner Sakura?)**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I make no profit of this story at all._

* * *

"AAAHHHH!"

Sasuke swears his wife's cries could be heard in Suna.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto interrupts his thoughts. Sasuke raises an eyebrow in response.

"Shouldn't you be in there?"

Sasuke opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by another shriek from his wife.

"She really seems to be in pain." the blond continues. "I mean, she's really fragile right now and-"

"Fragile?" Sasuke cuts in, an incredulous look on his face. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Sakura?"

"Can't you just let that incident go? That was six years ago!"

Sasuke remains silent, staring at Naruto questioningly, as if he had sprouted another head.

"And what about you?!" Naruto continues emphatically. "How can I be so sure that you're the Sasuke I know? You can never be too sure nowadays, what with random doppelgangers popping out of nowhere-"

"SASUKE!" Sakura shout angrily from down the hallway, emphasizing each syllable by drawing out each syllable longer than the last.

Sasuke slowly raises a finger to Naruto, indicating it would only take a little while, then calmly strolls down the long hallway, oblivious to the curious stares he receives as he passes by.

Suddenly, Kakashi materializes in front of Naruto in a puff of smoke.

"Oi! Sensei, you're late!"

"Sorry, I was helping old lady Pinako with her groceries."

"Sensei, you're too nice…" Naruto responds with a pout. "Even so, you shouldn't be missing something as important as the birth of Naruto Uchiha!"

"Eh? Naruto Uchiha? They let _you_ name the baby?"

"Well…not _exactly_ but…What _else_ would they name him?"

"What if it's a girl?"

"…Naruko…?"

All is silent until Kakashi notices a lack of Uchiha in the vicinity.

"Where's Sasuke, by the way?"

"Over there." Naruto responds with a jerk of his head towards the general direction of the Uchiha who was still on his way to Sakura's room.

"Parents?"

"On a mission with Itachi."

The two shinobi are once again engulfed in an awkward silence until Kakashi breaks the ice.

"It's show time." he says, nodding his head towards Sakura's room.

Naruto simply grins.

"Sakura?" Sasuke calls, peeking his head through the hospital door.

Sakura sighs in relief upon seeing her chicken butt-haired husband. "God! What took you so long?" she shouts halfheartedly, visibly tired.

Sasuke takes note of her unruly appearance. Hair askew with her skin sheen with sweat. Eye-bags from fatigue and her lungs panting from her exhaustion and pain.

"You look like crap."

From down the hall, two shinobi felt a sudden chill.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sakura growls, teeth gritting together.

A nurse thankfully decides to try and intervene. "Uchiha-san, please refrain from aggrava-"

"You look like crap." Sasuke repeats, a deadpan expression on his face.

Keyword: try.

"Why you little-" Sakura cuts herself off with a scream of pain, and Sasuke is mildly alarmed until she continues spitting out death threats. "Get over here!"

Sasuke slowly moves forward-

"So I can beat you to a bloody pulp you bast-"

-only to quickly retract his steps and walk out of the room and over to Naruto and Kakashi.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-"

"What did you _do_?" Naruto asks with a bugged out expression.

"Hn."

"What do you mean _hn_?" he asks the ceiling, silently praying to Kami for an Uchiha translator.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you riled her up even more." Kakashi supplies.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Tch. She doesn't mean it."

"AND I MEAN IT!"

The Uchiha visibly pales.


End file.
